Sing a Song
by AquaNerd
Summary: North decides to throw a karaeoke night at the pole, and Jack's song may reveal more about him then previously thought to the guardians.
1. Wings

**A/N: Ok… so this is my first fan fiction ever, and it is likely to be a piece of crap and I apologize in advance.**

Never in the history of the world had anyone been as bored as Jack Frost was currently. Laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. He had twiddled his thumbs for about two hours until he realized that was only making it worse. So, now he just lay there.

He had long extinguished any entertainment to be found in his room at the North Pole. Don't get it wrong, he was thrilled to have this room, but there are only so many snow sculptures one can create before you get kinda bored with it.

A deep, Russian voice breaking the silence was calling his name. Sighing, Jack hauled his sorry butt off the bed and grabbed his staff. He threw open the door and flew in the direction of North's voice. "Ah, Jack! Good to see you. What do you think of a karaoke night in commemoration of the New Year?" North asked in his heavy Russian accent.

Yawning, the Guardian of Fun answered, "Sure. Why not?"

"Good, good… Now, until the evening!" North called over his shoulder as he headed back to his office. Jack sighed. Great. Four more hours of complete boredom.

"Is everyone here?" North asked. The guardians have all gathered in one of the many rooms at the North Pole.

Tooth quickly flew above everyone's heads and did a quick head count. Five heads, five guardians...

"Yep!' came the chirpy reply.

"Good, good," said the big Russian, "Now, who go first?"

All the guardians looked at each other, none of them really wanted to put their singing up for critique, but someone had to go.

"Not me, "Jack quickly replied and hurriedly stepped away. They all looked at each other again for one long moment, until Tooth sighed.

"Fine. I'll go." She stepped up to the microphone, and selected _Wings _by Little Mix. The song started and she took a deep breath.

_Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

Her voice started out as a whisper, barely noticeable.

_Don't let what they say keep you up all night_

_And if they give you shhhhh…_

_Then they can walk on by_

_My feet, my feet can't touch the ground_

_And I can't here a sound_

_But if you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_

Her voice had increased in volume and the clear notes rang through the room.

_Walk, walk over there _

_Cos I'm to fly to care, oh yeah_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep walking, all I know is_

_Mama told me not to waste my life _

_She said spread your __wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly_

I'm firing up on that runway  
I know we're gonna get there someday  
But we don't need no ready steady go, no  
Talk, talk turns into air  
And I don't even care, oh yeah

Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is

Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night,  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey  
I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd

Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
They're just like water off my wings

Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly 

As the last note faded away, the room was quiet. Blushing, Tooth replaced the mike and turned around. The applause almost knocked her down, and Sandy had a score card above his head, with a 7.5 on it. She grinned at him and flew over to her place next to him.

"So, who's next?" She asked.

"I will go," North replied.

**A/N: So, there is the first chapter… If anyone has any song ideas for Bunny, I would be blessed to see (hear?) them. Sandy will get off the hook for singing. And if this is a piece of crap, please tell me. In short, review please.**


	2. Santa Claus is coming to town

**A/N: Oh my god, you people like! Oh I am a happy person.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own characters or songs**

In a few, short steps, North crossed over too the microphone and selected _Santa Claus is Coming to Town. _He quickly turned around and grinned at his fellow guardians who were all shaking their head.

_You better watch out_

_You better not cry_

_Better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town._

North's booming voice quickly filled up the room and all the guardians cringed. Not that he was a bad singer, but OH, it was LOUD!

_He's making a list_

_Checking it twice_

_Gonna find out who's naughty and nice_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_He sees you when you're sleeping_

_He knows if you're awake_

_He knows if you've been bad or good_

_So be good for goodness sake!_

"Who, me?" Jack asked, "Not in a million years."

"You said it mate, "Bunny snorted.

_You better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_Santa Claus is coming to town!_

On the last note, North sucked in a belly full of air and bellowed it out. All hands immediately flew to their poor ears. Sandy scowled and held up a "5" score card.

Turning around, North asked, "What! Why so low Sandy?" Sandy pointed to Bunny who was laying on the ground with every pillow to be found in that room over his ears. "Ah…"

Standing up, Bunny shook his head and declared, "Let me show you how to actually sing." He grabbed the mike from North and walked over to the song selector. After careful thought, he choose _Here comes Peter Cottontail_

**A/N: So, here's the second chapter, and thank you again for all your kind reviews. Ah, this next chapter shall be quite entertaining. Jack's going to have a field day… And I apologize for the shorter chapter…**


	3. Here comes Peter Cottontail

A/N: Whoa. Two updates in one day. Honestly, that did not surprise me… I am so bored. But not as bad as Jack.

Disclaimer: I do not own songs. Or Rise of the Guardians.

"WHAT!" Jack yelled, shooting off the couch where he was laying. Bunny turned and glared at him.

"Yes frost. Now shut up so I can sing." Jack sat back down, but did not do such a good job of hiding his laughter.

Bunny glared at him, and took a deep breath as the song began to play.

_Here comes Peter Cottontail_

Bunny's Aussie accent came in loud and clear. Jack was clutching his sides with silent mirth.

_Hoppin' down the bunny trail_

_Hippity hoppin', _

_Easter's on its way__  
__Bringin' every girl and boy__Baskets full of Easter joy_

_Things to make your Easter bright and happy__  
__He's got jelly beans for Tommy_

_Colored eggs for sister Sue_

_There's an orchid for your mommy_

"Aww…" Jack muttered.

_And an Easter bonnet too_

"You should wear it!" Jack yelled_  
__Oh! Here comes Peter Cottontail_

_Hoppin' down the bunny trail_

_Hippity hoppity, happy Easter Day__  
__Here comes Peter Cottontail_

_Hoppin' down the bunny trail_

_Hippity hoppin', _

_Easter's on its way__  
__Try to do the things you should_

_Maybe if you're extra good_

_He'll roll lots of Easter eggs your way__  
__You'll wake up on Easter mornin'_

_And you'll know that he was there_

_When you find those chocolate bunnies_

_That he's hiding everywhere_

"Wait you hide your kin! Kangaroo, how could you!" At this point the other guardians had long since stopped trying to hold in their own laughter, and had collapsed on the floor, laughing their heads off._  
__Oh! Here comes Peter Cottontail_

_Hoppin' down the bunny trail_

_Hippity hoppity, happy Easter Day__  
__Hippity hoppity,_

_Happy Easter Day!_

Bunny replaced the microphone on its stand and shot murderous looks at them all. Since there was only one other guardian left to sing, he called out, "Hey Frost, come on and show what you can do, I don't think you can do any better, mate!"

Suddenly very nervous, Jack floated over to the microphone and selected the song _I'm Still Here _by Johnny Rzenik.

Wiping the tears from their eyes, the guardians hauled themselves off the floor to listen to Jack. Sandy held up a "7" score card for Bunny, who flashed him a rare smile.

Taking a deep breath, Jack opened his mouth to sing. As the crystal noted filled the room, everyone went dead silent.

A/N: So here it is… And if you know this song, I believe its perfect for Jack. Review if you have the time.


	4. I'm still here

A/N: This is the last chapter of this fanfiction, but I have another story idea, and the first chapter of Fire&Ice will be up today. Oh, and it's not a pairing. Jack goes in to save Jamie from a fire and dies. Manny brings him back, and he now has ice and fire in him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or the songs.

_I am a question to the world,  
Not an answer to be heard.  
All a moment that's held in your arms.  
And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway…  
You don't know me,  
And I'll never be what you want me to be._

The guardian's jaws have dropped to the floor with complete amazement at the youngest guardians beautiful singing.__

And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man..  
You can take me and throw me away.

Bunny winced at that. He did throw Jack away after that one Easter.

_And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own.  
They don't know me 'cause I'm not here._

A pang of guilt hit the guardians at that. They ignored the winter sprit for 300 years. It may be a wound that never heals.__

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.

At this point, tears were streaming down Tooth's face. It was obviously what Jack was feeling, couple that with the beautiful singing and you got yourself one heart-wrenching story.

_And how can the world want me to change,  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
They don't know me,  
'Cause I'm not here._

And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted, I could be  
Now you know me, and I'm not afraid

This made them smile a little. He stood up to Pitch when things were at their darkest.

_And I wanna tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am_

__Tooth was openly sobbing. North put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but he too had tears in his eyes.

_And I want a moment to be real,_

300 years of being invisible. 300 years of being ignored.

_Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
they're the ones that stay the same.  
They can't see me,  
But I'm still here._

They can't tell me who to be,  
'Cause I'm not what they see.  
And the world is still sleepin',  
While I keep on dreamin' for me.

Sandy winced. He never did give Jack any good dreams. He looked over him for 300 years.

_And their words are just whispers  
And lies that I'll never believe._

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can they say I never change  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
I'm the one now,  
'Cause I'm still here.

I'm the one,  
'Cause I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here. 

The final note faded away and Jack, replacing the microphone, said simply, "I'm sorry."

"No, it is us who should be sorry Jack. It was inexcusable what we did, and we are sorry." North replied.

Tooth could only manage that nod of her head. Sandy nodded as well, and Bunny said, "Yea, we are mate. Truly." Tooth dried her eyes, and flew full speed into Jack, giving him the biggest hug he had every received. Sandy joined, then North, then Bunny. In their embrace, Jack knew that the song was wrong. They would never throw him away.

A/N: And there's the end. Personally, I believe that Jack would be an amazing singer. He did have 300 years to prefect the art. Reviews if you feel like it. I'll see you surrounded by Fire and Ice!


End file.
